


Очень много подозрительного

by iscalox



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble Collection, F/M, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, Het and Slash, Humor, M/M, Multi, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: Когда общаешься с Кью, постоянно замечаешь подозрительное.





	1. Подозрение первое

— Вам не кажется, что все это очень подозрительно? — Жан-Люк поднялся с лежака, накрытого аляповатым полотенцем, и обвел рукой райский пейзаж: бескрайнее синее море, красное закатное солнце, белый песок — и полное отсутствие живых существ (за исключением чаек — чаек было много; они кружили над волнами, время от времени пикируя вниз с тихими мелодичными криками). 

— Кажется, — кивнула капитан Джэйнвей. — Тем более что десять минут назад я находилась в дельта-квадранте.

Жан-Люк и сам здесь только что очутился: он как раз шел по коридору «Энтерпрайз», когда корабль исчез, сменившись морской идиллией и капитаном Джэйнвей.

Жан-Люк перевел взгляд на столик с фруктами и напитками, который стоял между двумя лежаками. Вместо бокалов с коктейлями на нем были небольшой чайник и джезва с кофе.

— И каковы шансы, что здесь окажется именно «Эрл Грей»? — покачал он головой.

— И восхитительный кофе! — Джэйнвей решительно поднесла чашку к губам и сделала глоток. Жан-Люк к «Эрл Грею» так и не притронулся — только прочитал надпись на чайнике и понюхал напиток. — Нет, я очень рада тому, что наконец-то снова чувствую этот вкус! И яблоки! Я уже и не помню, когда последний раз ела их! Но все же я предпочла бы, чтобы меня спросили перед тем, как перенести сюда.

— Как думаете, чьих это рук дело?

— Логично в главные подозреваемые назначить тех, с кем знакомы мы оба, верно? 

— И тех, у кого достаточно технических возможностей для такого перемещения.

— Или не технических. Что ж, давайте сверим наших знакомых.

Много времени для того, чтобы определить главного подозреваемого, не понадобилось.

— Кью! Мы знаем, что это твоих рук дело! Покажись!

Кью не появился.

— Хватит прятаться! Ты что, боишься встретиться с нами лицом к лицу?

И снова никого.

— И это так называемая «высшая» форма жизни. Испугался двух гуманоидов!

И опять никакого Кью.

— Может быть, это не он? Обычно Кью легко поддается провокациям.

— Так и есть. Начинаю подозревать, что мы ошиблись. И что будем делать?

— Предлагаю прогуляться вдоль пляжа и осмотреться. По пути мы могли бы обсудить ваш полет в дельта-квадранте. Уверен, вам есть о чем рассказать!

Так они и поступили. Как выяснилось, море только казалось бескрайним, а на самом деле было небольшим озером: хотя противоположного берега и не было видно, они с Джэйнвей обошли водоем за пару часов. 

— Ну что же, может теперь проверим, что за той рощей?

— Согласен.

Роща тоже оказалась гораздо компактнее, чем выглядела — еще час, и Жан-Люк с Джэйнвей вышли на другой берег «моря».

— Очень странное место!

— Это точно. Может, вернемся к кофе и «Эрл Грею»?

— Хорошая мысль. И зовите меня Жан-Люк. Я думаю, мы находимся для этого в достаточно неформальной обстановке.

— С удовольствием. А вы можете называть меня Кэтрин.

И вот тут Кью появился.

— Вы безнадежны! Это все безнадежно! — он возвел очи горе. 

— Так это был ты!

— Кью, что все это значит?!

— Четыре часа! Вы провели на планете почти четыре часа! Вдвоем! В самой романтичной обстановке из возможных! И все, на что вас хватило, — перейти с фамилий на имена?!

Жан-Люк начал подозревать, в чем дело, и это ему совсем не понравилось.

— А чем мы должны были заняться, Кью? — осторожно спросил он.

— Ну сам подумай, Жан-Люк! Романтика! Вечер! Закат! Двое путников в бесконечности космоса — одиноких и потерянных.

— Ты хотел, чтобы мы... чтобы у нас... чтобы между нами...

— Чтобы мы восприняли это как свидание? — Кэтрин тоже догадалась и явно была не в восторге.

— Вы же гуманоиды! Вы только и делаете, что рождаетесь, размножаетесь и умираете! Так и занялись бы любимым делом!

— Люди не бегут «размножаться», внезапно оказавшись на неизвестной планете, Кью. Обстоятельства должны быть подходящими!

— А эти вас чем не устроили? Неужели я ошибся и нужно было предложить шампанское вместо кофе и чая? В этом все дело? Но я хотел сделать ваше пребывание здесь более... личным. 

— За «Эрл Грей» спасибо, я оценил.

— Ты к нему даже не притронулся!

— Но зачем тебе это, Кью?

— Ну разве это не очевидно! Вы — два моих любимых человека! Два единственных человека, которых я в состоянии терпеть. Гораздо удобнее было бы, если бы вы сошлись. У меня нет времени навещать вас обоих по очереди: маленький ребенок отнимает массу времени! «Менаж а труа» — прекрасная вещь, не находите?

—Менаж а труа? Жан-Люк, вы с Кью... любовники? — Кэтрин выглядела удивленной.

А вот Жан-Люка открытие не удивило. Он и не ждал, что Кью будет хранить ему верность. 

— Как и вы, полагаю.

— Вообще-то нет! Он предлагал, но, конечно, я отказалась.

— Я над этим работаю. Шаг за шагом, Кэти, шаг за шагом. Кстати, один шаг мы можем сделать прямо сейчас. Раз уж все мы здесь... — Кью гостеприимно развел руками.

— Нет! — Жан-Люк и Кэтрин ответили одновременно, синхронно отшатнувшись.

— Вы несносны! — объявил Кью. — И поэтому идеально подходите друг другу! Подумайте над этим, пока вы здесь!

Не дожидаясь возражений, Кью щелкнул пальцами и исчез, оставив Жан-Люка и Кэтрин под лучами заходящего солнца.

— Капитан Джэйнвей, — нарушил неловкое молчание Жан-Люк.

— Капитан Пикард. Ну что, еще прогуляемся? Обсудим кью-континуум?

Жан-Люк молча кивнул. А что еще оставалось?


	2. Подозрение второе

— И как часто ты вмешивалась в дела Федерации? Или лучше сказать «вмешивался»? О чем еще я не знаю, Кью?!

— Говори, как тебе больше нравится, у меня все равно нет пола. Это видимость, иллюзия. — Кью положила одну руку на бедро, еще больше подчеркивая изгибы иллюзорного тела, затянутого в форму Звездного флота устаревшего образца. Менять ее на новую Кью так и не стала — вероятно потому, что современный фасон был гораздо менее облегающим. — И да, признаю, я переписала историю... но всего пару раз! Ничего важного!

— Ничего важного?! Для тебя — может быть. Но для меня это существенно! Как я могу тебе вообще доверять, если ты правишь прошлое?

Кью сморщилась, будто съела лимон. Наверняка жалела сейчас о глупом промахе: поменяла события, а вот про записи с видеокамер «Энтерпрайз» забыла. Именно посмотрев записи, Жан-Люк и обнаружил, что помнит другую версию событий. Совершенно другую — там Кью был мужчиной! Жан-Люк на секунду задумался о том, как сложились их отношения с Кью мужского пола в предыдущей версии реальности. Судя по тому, что Кью решила все переписать, не очень-то хорошо.

— Ладно, тогда тебе не составит труда перечислить все сделанные тобой «неважные» изменения.

— Жан-Люк! Эти сведения не для простого смертного!

— Так я теперь всего лишь «простой смертный»? Ты говорила совсем другое, когда пыталась затащить меня в постель!

— Не пыталась, а затащила! Да и стараться особо не пришлось, ты не сопротивлялся!

— Не уходи от темы!

— Какой ты все-таки зануда!

— Кью!

— Низшая форма жизни, что с тебя взять!

— Кью!

— Ну хорошо, хорошо, — она плюхнулась во внезапно возникшее за ее спиной кресло. — Я все расскажу. Дай только припомнить. Итак, основное изменение ты уже заметил.

— Но зачем, Кью?

— Потому что ты узколобый гомофоб и отказался спать со мной, когда я была мужчиной?

— Еще одно оскорбление, и...

— Ладно, молчу! Но Жан-Люк, я посчитала вероятности. Соблазнять тебя в женском теле намного удобнее! Требует не так много сил, занимает меньше времени. Нет, пойми меня правильно, я люблю проводить с тобой время — но желательно в постели, а не в спорах!

— Ну хорошо, — тут Кью была права. Жан-Люк действительно предпочитал женщин, так что наверняка мужчине пришлось бы труднее. Конечно, Кью это не оправдывало. — Давай дальше. Что еще ты поменяла?

— Помнишь, мы поспорили о том, примет ли Райкер мое предложение? Я тогда обещала, что никогда больше не появлюсь на «Энтерпрайз», если проиграю.

— Конечно.

— Признаться, я пообещала не совсем это. На самом деле я сказала, что никогда больше не появлюсь на пути человечества. Но конечно, я не могла так все оставить! Я посчитала вероятности. Соблазнить тебя, не появляясь на пути человечества...

— Да-да, я понял. Давай дальше.

— Аманда Роджерс. 

— Не говори, что ее не существовало и ты ее придумала, чтобы у тебя был повод появиться на «Энтерпрайз».

— Конечно, нет! Я всего лишь сменила ее место стажировки.

Жан-Люк устало вздохнул:

— Что еще?

— Вэш.

— Кто это?

— Если ты совсем ее не помнишь, какой смысл рассказывать? Давай сразу к следующему пункту. 

— А есть еще?

— Осталось совсем немного! Суд над человечеством.

— А с ним-то что было не так?

— Его не было. Поэтому я из будущего вернулась в прошлое, притворилась другим кью и заставила себя провести суд.

Жан-Люк схватился пальцами за переносицу, чувствуя, как нарастает головная боль. 

— Но это же парадокс времени, Кью!

— Ну и что? Конечно, некоторые кью считают их моветоном, но я не вижу в парадоксах ничего плохого!

Жан-Люк закрыл ладонями лицо и пробормотал:

— Было что-то еще?

— Ну, разные мелочи. Мэри Поппинс вместо Робин Гуда. Война с боргом. Победа над доминионом. Ты уверен, что хочешь знать все?

Жан-Люк уже ни в чем не был уверен:

— От первоначальной истории вообще хоть что-то осталось?

— Но Жан-Люк, я кью! Мы все время переписываем события, которые нас не устраивают. Конечно, обычно не больше пяти-шести раз. Но ты для меня важен, пришлось постараться! Я хотела сохранить наши отношения! Так мне продолжить?

— Нет, на этом остановимся, — отрезал Жан-Люк, вообще жалея, что высказал свои подозрения. Некоторые вещи лучше оставлять недосказанными.


	3. Подозрение третье

— Жан-Люк! — Кью вздохнул и вздрогнул всем телом. Его руки подкосились, и он рухнул на Вэш, вдавив ее в кровать.

— Я так и знала! — неразборчиво, но очень возмущенно пробормотала она, спихивая с себя Кью.

Тот послушно откатился в сторону.

— Что такое?

— И ты еще спрашиваешь! Я с самого начала подозревала, что ты предложил мне отправиться в дельта-квадрант только для того, чтобы «спасти» от меня своего драгоценного Жан-Люка! Жан-Люк, Жан-Люк! Ты поминаешь его каждый день, я уже устала слышать это имя! Ты зациклен на нем! Но нет, мало было сводить все разговоры к твоему драгоценному Пикарду, теперь ты еще и в постели его зовешь!

— Я его не звал!

— Нет, звал!

— Да он мне совершенно не интересен! Чопорный и скучный! Повернутый на этой вашей человеческой морали! Больше всего на свете любящий звук собственного голоса! А его речи? Ты их слышала? Это же совершенно невозможно!

— Так, с меня хватит! — Вэш вскочила с кровати и начала одеваться. — Почему мы снова о нем говорим?

— Ты первая начала, — заявил Кью, надувшись. — Мне он безразличен, а вот ты уделяешь Жан-Люку слишком много внимания! Жан-Люк...

— Кью!


	4. Подозрение четвертое

— Но почему ты выбрал меня? — Кэтрин смотрела на Кью с искренней заинтересованностью. — Я бы скорее ожидала, что ты предложишь зачать ребенка капитану Пикарду. Я читала отчеты. Ты же в нем крайне заинтересован! И если тебе нужен образцовый человек, то лучше кандидатуры не найти. 

— Кэти! — Кью приложил руку к сердцу, будто ожидая, что то остановится от чудовищного предположения. — Он же мужчина! А ты — женщина! Уверен, что ты не хуже меня знаешь, как это работает у людей!

— А я уверена, что такая мелочь тебя бы не остановила! Ты можешь быть любого пола, так? Так почему бы тебе не стать женщиной и не зачать ребенка?

— Мне кажется, ты просто пытаешься найти крайнего. Спихнуть ответственность!

В этом предположении было зерно истины. Только вот спихнуть ответственность пытался Кью, а не она.

— Но ты так и не ответил, Кью. Почему я, а не капитан Пикард?

— Зачать ребенка? Вынашивать его? Терпеть перепады настроения? Испытывать тошноту по утрам? Заедать шоколад солеными огурцами? Б-р-р, ну уж нет увольте! А ведь этого ребенка потом еще и рожать! От одной мысли мне становится плохо! — Кью рухнул на диван и театрально прикрыл глаза рукой.

Этому объяснению Кэтрин была готова поверить: Кью и правда не походил на существо, готовое смиренно переносить тяготы беременности. Конечно, у нее оставались сомнения в том, нужно ли кью вообще вынашивать ребенка: как работает размножение между настолько непохожими видами? Кэтрин не знала. Тут ей оставалось полагаться на слова Кью — а тот, как известно, был не очень-то надежным источником.

— Ты мог бы сделать женщиной его, — предложила Кэтрин в шутку, но Кью вдруг отвел взгляд. Вид у него стал смущенный.

—Ты предлагал! — догадалась она. — И Пикард отказался! Поэтому ты и пришел ко мне!

— А к кому еще мне было идти, если этот зануда решил, что прекращение войны в континууме — недостаточно важная причина, чтобы потерпеть полгода. Ну ладно, чуть дольше! «Это ваша война, Кью!», «Не втягивай в конфликт континуума людей, Кью!», «Я не готов не то что вынашивать твоего ребенка, Кью. Я даже думать об этом не собираюсь!»

Передразнивал Пикарда Кью просто отлично. Интонация получалась один в один.

— Но и я не уверена, что должна вмешиваться в ваш конфликт, Кью, — сказала Кэтрин задумчиво. — Понимаю, почему отказался капитан Пикард, и согласна с ним. Ты пытаешься втянуть нас в события, в которых мы в принципе не в состоянии разобраться. Ты хочешь переложить ответственность за судьбу континуума на людей. Это неправильно, Кью.

— Вы слишком подозрительны! В следующий раз обращусь к Ворфу! — пробормотал Кью, сердито щелкнул пальцами и растаял в воздухе. Впрочем, Кэтрин была уверена, что он еще вернется. Она только надеялась, что не очень скоро.


	5. Подозрение пятое

— И все-таки мне кажется странным, что вас всех зовут Кью, — задумчиво произнес Жан-Люк. — Вы такие разные!

Они находились в континууме — вернее, в более-менее близком подобии континуума. Оригинал человеческому разуму было не понять, так что приходилось довольствоваться метафорой. Жан-Люк ждал, что увидит нечто подобное тому, что описала в своем отчете адмирал Джэйнвей, но перед ним континуум предстал совершенно другим: Жан-Люк оказался в старом деревенском доме посреди бесконечных виноградников. Смысл в этом был: навещая племянника и брата во Франции, останавливаясь в деревне, где провел детство, Жан-Люк всегда чувствовал себя одновременно и ребенком, и чужаком, которому там больше не было места. Очень подходящее ощущение!

Кью давно обещал пригласить Жан-Люка «на экскурсию», как он выразился. В качестве представителя человечества. И вот, этот день настал. На удивление, дипломатический визит прошел более-менее гладко: даже оскорблений в адрес человечества Жан-Люк услышал не так уж много. Некоторые кью снизошли до того, чтобы поговорить с ним, а это уже был заметный прогресс! Под конец визита они с Кью взобрались на холм рядом с домом, откуда прекрасно просматривался пейзаж: бесконечные виноградники, сгоревший сарай, проселочная дорога, петляющая меж кустов и ведущая за горизонт.

Кью, который весь день болтал без умолку, вдруг замялся и бросил на Жан-Люка косой взгляд. 

— Этому есть причина, — заявил он.

— Какая же?

— Не уверен, что должен тебе рассказывать...

—Но я официальный представитель человечества в континууме. Ты сам предложил мне им стать!

— Да, но...Ну хорошо! Если уж тебе надо знать! Но давай присядем, ладно? Рассказ будет длинный. — Он щелкнул пальцами, и Жан-Люк понял, что уже не стоит, а сидит на мягком клетчатом диване, который возник прямо на холме. Жан-Люк устроился удобнее, чувствуя себя немного абсурдно. Кью расположился рядом. — Просто дело в том, что...

Под конец рассказа Жан-Люк схватился за голову.

— Так значит, все кью — в какой-то степени ты?

— Не в какой-то. Они и есть я. Я же объяснил — вначале я разделился на Кью и Кью. Потом Кью, который теперь мог принимать самостоятельные решения, вздумал стать еще пятью кью — очень его понимаю, так гораздо веселее! Конечно, я не мог от него отстать! Меня должно было быть ровно столько же, сколько и их! Я не мог допустить численного преимущества!

— Но ведь они же — ты?

— Тем более! От меня всего можно ожидать!

— Но зачем, Кью? 

Тот пожал плечами:

— Просто мне было скучно. Жизнь еще не зародилась — кроме меня — да и вселенной пока еще не было. Я существовал совершенно один. И что мне было делать? Как себя развлекать?

— Но почему тогда вы так не похожи друг на друга?

— О, так ты заметил? Спасибо! Это была моя идея, ведь скучно общаться с теми, кто похож на тебя как две капли воды. Так что я распределил свои качества неравномерно: одному Кью дал больше юмора, второму — дисциплины, третьему отдал желание экспериментировать. Так вышло гораздо веселее!

Жан-Люк покачал головой:

— Но война? Ваша революция? Ты что, воевал сам с собой?

— И противник у меня был достойный!

— Но ты не думаешь... снова собраться в единое целое?

— Как-то раз я хотел и предложил остальным. Но они не согласились. Говорят, что без моих качеств им гораздо лучше!


	6. Подозрение шестое

Это подозрение мучило его уже очень давно. Оно зародилось сразу после того, как Жан-Люк очнулся живым в медотсеке. С каждым днем оно все крепло и крепло, пока Жан-Люк не понял, что должен знать правду. Он раньше никогда не пытался вызвать Кью — тот всегда приходил сам, — так что не представлял, как это сделать. Закричать? Отправить послание в космос? В конце концов Жан-Люк просто негромко позвал:

— Кью? Ты не мог бы зайти на минутку?

— Жан-Люк! — Кью тут же материализовался в кресле напротив — будто ждал вызова! Он выглядел очень довольным, просто лучился от счастья. — Ты сам меня позвал! Какой прогресс!

— Я просто хотел узнать кое-что.

— Спрашивай — я весь внимание!

— Ведь это все произошло на самом деле? — Жан-Люк не стал пояснять, что имеет в виду. Он был уверен, что Кью и так догадается. — Ты тогда и правда вернул меня к жизни?

— Да.

— Однако уговор был о том, что ты оживишь меня, только если я изменю свою жизнь. Ты сказал, что если мне это не удастся, то мы проведем вечность вместе.

— Ага.

— Но моя жизнь осталась прежней. 

— Угу.

Жан-Люк сделал паузу и внимательно посмотрел на Кью. Тот встретил его взгляд и лучезарно улыбнулся.

— Так значит, выходит, что я должен тебе вечность?

— Именно! Но не волнуйся, Жан-Люк, я потребую ее еще не скоро! Так что живи спокойно... до самой смерти. А вот дальше посмотрим!

Кью улыбнулся, щелкнул пальцами и исчез.

— Пожалуй, не стоило спрашивать, — пробормотал себе под нос Жан-Люк и пошел за чаем. В этот раз он решил взять не «Эрл Грей», а мятный. Он слышал, что мята успокаивает.


End file.
